


But I've Never Even Been Arrested Before

by Lovin_me_some_whump



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, Past Child Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovin_me_some_whump/pseuds/Lovin_me_some_whump
Summary: Peter gets arrested by Thaddeus Ross for not signing the Accords. Thaddeus has some creative ways to get Peter to tell him how he got his powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever and I'm only a teenager. So I really hope that this isn't terrible.

It all started as I was swinging home from patrol on last Tuesday. 

 

"Isn't the sunset beautiful from up here,Karen?" "Yes,Peter, the sunset looks very pretty. Initiating call to Mr. Stark." "Wait Karen, no, it's just a scratch!"

 

"Hey kid what's up?" Ugh, the one time that I don't want Mr. Stark to answer his phone he actually answers it. Life is so unfair. "Oh, hey Mr. Stark I was just wondering how you were doing." Why did I have to be born such a terrible liar! "Uhuh, well I'm doing fine. How are you doing Peter? Your suit lady Carmen or whatever you named her doesn't just call me for no reason. So what's the problem?" Why doesn't he ever remember her name I've told him at least a dozen times by now. "I'm really fine Mr. Stark. Oh, shit!" My leg really hurts at this point. Oh, man! Is that my bone sticking out! This is going to be really fun to put back into place. "Really? Because you don't sound fine. Come to the base. I've been wanting to talk to you about something too." " Really I'm fine Mr. Stark" "I don't care. Your coming in." "But..." " Now!" Then he hangs up the phone and I change my direction to head to the Avengers base.

 

"Karen, I told you not to call him!" "Sorry Peter, but it's a part of the Squashed Bug protocol." "Of course it is." I really need to talk to Mr. Stark about some of these protocols.

 

Several minutes later I arrive at the base.

 

That's when it all went to hell.


	2. Buying a One Way Ticket to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Thaddeus Ross. It does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters are so short but I can only write in short periods of time. So sorry.

I wish that I had never gone to the base that day.

 

"Okay, maybe I do need some help." I say as I stumble and fall as I walk into Mr. Stark's lab. "No joke kid. You look awful. Wait, is that a bone sticking out of your leg?" "Um, I think maybe, yeah it is." 

 

He helps me over to the examination table and orders me to lie down. I try to muffle a scream as he pops my bone back into its normal position.

 

"So just stay off of it for a few hours and your speed healing should take care of the rest." "I think I can deal with that." I respond.

 

Suddenly the doors to the lab burst open and a bunch of black clad men stomp into the room. At the front of them all is Thaddeus Ross. I know who he is because I have seen him in pictures before. All the men are pointing guns at our heads. 

 

I hear the sound but I don't see the bullet coming until I feel it rip through my abdomen. My spider sense didn't warn me in time because of all the things going on around me. My hands clutch at my stomach trying to staunch the bleeding. Suddenly I am being hauled to my feet by several pairs of arms. Wait when did I fall to the floor? Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment!;-)


	3. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Ross arrests Peter from Tony's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this doesn't suck. I am going to be switching back and forth between povs but most of them will be from Peter's pov.

(Tony's point of view)

 

If that kid has gotten himself hurt again! Ugh, one of these days I swear he is going to give me a heart attack.

 

A few minutes later, just as I am finishing inspecting a new prototype for Rhodey's leg braces, Peter comes limping into the lab. He almost immediately stumbles and falls muttering something almost unintelligible about help. I rush to help him up. I end up half carrying him to the only clear table in the room and hoist him onto it. For a gangly looking kid, he sure does weigh a lot. 

 

"I know this is going to hurt but it'll feel better after. Okay?" He looks at me. His eyes almost completely glazed over with pain. He probably didn't hear a word I said. Without warning, I push his bone back into the correct position. He screams in agony and tries to push back but he is weak due to blood loss and pain, so I am able to hold him down until his writhing subsides and he comes back to his senses.

 

I inform him that he should probably heal up in a few hours because of his speed healing but should probably stay off of his feet for a few hours. True to his somewhat annoying persistence he immediately stands to his feet.

 

Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal black clad men and Thaddeus Ross. What the hell is he doing here? Before I get a chance to ask, their guns are pointed at us and there is the reaounding crack of a gunshot. Peter crumbles to the ground. All the color draining from his face as he feebly attempts to stop the flow of blood gushing from his stomach. Before it can all sink in and I can formulate an appropriate response, four of the men clad in black tactical gear are hauling him to his knees and dragging him towards the door before slapping reinforced, probably vibranium, cuffs on his wrists. I am finally able to collect my thoughts enough to begin demanding to know what the hell is going on and why they are arresting Peter.

 

"What the hell is going on here, Ross?!" "Mr. Parker is being arrested for failure to sign the Sokovia Accords."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh,dun,duh! Please leave a comment or kudos. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome.:)


	4. What the Hell Ross?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still from Tony's POV. Tony has a talk with Ross about what just happened and what it means for Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure why on the last chapter it decided to post my notes twice but whatever. Right? Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. For the record, I know nothing about legal procedings and no offense but unless your like a lawyer or doctor or professor or something like that you probably don't know any more than I do about the legalities of what happens so don't judge. I'm only 13. Okay so you probably know more than I do but whatever. And now I am rambling. So I hope you enjoy this chappie.:)

(Tony's POV)

 

"What the hell do you mean he's been arrested!?" As I rant he makes a gesture to his men to take Peter away to God knows where. I begin to protest, but then realize that it is pointless. Ross takes a seat and gestures for me to do so as well. I comply in the interest of finding out what is happening to Peter. 

 

I take a deep breathe and repeat myself more calmly. Knowing that he will not answer me unless I calm my rage. "Why has Peter been arrested, Ross?" I have a slightly more hostile tone to my voice than I had intended, but apparently I have calmed down enough for him to grant me a response. "Mr. Parker has been arrested for acting as a independent vigilante with super human ablities without signing the Accords." "What will happen to him?" This is my main point of concern. "He will be transported to the Raft prison, and kept there without a trial." Oh boy, this is bad this is really really bad! "So wait, if he signs the Accords he will be released?" I relly hope that it is this simple but have a sinking feeling that it won't be. "That, along with a few other little things." There it is! The catch. There always is one with him. "What exactly are these few other little things?" "For one, I need you to reveal the location of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. The other will need to come from the little spider himself." If he had just asked for literally anything else. "Go to hell Ross!" He smiles calculatingly. I hate that smile. He abruptly stands and gathers his brief case, beginning to walk off. He suddenly turns on his heel. "I'll be sure to tell him you said that when I visit him in a few years." He continues to walk out of my lab and I just let him. To stunned to come up with anything witty.

 

I walk off to my personal office. I have a call to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos!:)


	5. Getting Acquainted with a 10x10 Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in a cell and gets acquainted with the imprisoned members of team Cap.

(Peter's POV) 

 

I wake up in what appears to a extremely small room. The first thing that registers is the all too bright lights. I feel like they're burning into my eyes! As my eyes adjust somewhat, I notice that the room I am in is composed of three white walls and one giant screen of (more than likely reinforced) glass. The room is furnished with only a small cot. Upon closer inspection I notice that the walls are padded. Wondering what is outside of the glass I slowly rise to my feet. I almost immediately fall back to the ground because of a sharp stabbing pain in my stomach. Then all the events of the day come rushing back to me. The getting my leg broken, going to the base, getting shot. It is almost too much for my groggy mind to process. I let out an involuntary groan due to the pain radiating from my stomach and the sudden aching feeling in my neck. Why is my neck aching? I feel around the side of my neck and find an injection sight. What in the world has someone injected me with. Apparently it must have slowed down my healing factor. I can tell due to the fact that my leg still hurts like hell. Whatever it is hopefully it will wear off soon.

 

With a gasp of pain I am able to boost myself into a seated position. 

 

Out of nowhere I hear a voice saying something, I think talking to me. Finally I am able to make out what the voice, male the voice is definitely male, is saying. "Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." I look around to find the source. I notice that there are several other cells in the room. I am not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!!!!!!! I want to know how I can improve this fanfic.:-)


	6. Cut Him Some Slack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contunuation of Peter meeting team Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I had planned to update yesterday, but that didn't happen. So if this chapter is horrible, blame the stomach bug and life in general and also the Hunger Games because I am watching that movie while I am writing this. So, on with the story.

(Peter's POV)

 

I finally locate the source of the sarcastic comment. It came from a sandy haired, buff man in one of the other cells. I feel like I should know him from somewhere. It is only now that I notice that the other cells are occupied as well. Why didn't I notice that before? Maybe it's whatever they injected me with. Whatever it is obviously didn't impact my hearing. Wait, do I hear water? Are we on the water? Wierd. It is only when I start to talk to Karen that I notice that I am no longer wearing my suit but instead a dull blue shirt with matching blue pants. It feels itchy on my overly sensitive skin. I realize that I am just staring at the cell opposite me containing the sandy haired man. Hawkeye! That's his name, now I remember him. I helped fight him and Captain America at the airport. My eyes gaze around the room noticing the occupants of the other cells. The cell on my right contains lean and muscular African American man. If I remember correctly, the last time I aaw him he was flying around with these weird wing things.I wonder how those operate. The cell directly on my left is empty. In the cell next to the empty cell is a woman in a straight jacket and a collar around her neck. It looks painful. I know that part of her name had something to do with a color, but I don't remember what it was and alao I am pretty sure that it is not her real name. Oh man my stomach feels like it is on fire. In one of the cells almost dorectly opposite me is a man that I don't think I've ever seen before. I wonder why he is here?

Suddenly I snap out of my thoughts to the sound of Hawkeye speaking to me. What is he saying though? After a fww seconds I am able to make out his words. "Earth to newbie!?" Before I can formulate a response the bird guy on my right answers for me. "Hey, lay off of him. He's just arrived, He's trying to process a lot of new information, he has been shot, and he looks like he's barely 14! So just shut up for a minute and let him get his bearings." "Typical, shrink." "I'm not a shrink. I am a grief councilor." "Whatever, shrink"

 

I am finally able to collect myself enough to say something. "Nice to meet you too. By the way I am 15." I might be being a little rude, I think that I can cut myself some slack. All things considered. "Oh look, he can talk. So, tell me how did a scrawny kid like you end up here?"


	7. Is That Legal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets some new friends/cellmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping right now but I decides to write this instead. Stupid insomnia. I know that there hasn't been much whump yet. But fear not plenty of whump and whumpy feels will be coming your way very soon. Anywho, onto the story! :)

(Peter's POV)

 

I sit there against the wall trying to figure out how to answer his question, and then it hits me. I don't know why I am here. I have superpowers but last I heard that wasn't a crime. Also I'm a minor. Is my arrest even legal? "I..I...I don't know." That's when the guy ,who I still have no idea who he is, in the cell next to Hawkeye pipes up for the first time since I woke up. "So you're a minor and you don't even know why you are here?" I nod in agreement. Just this simple motion makes the room spin and an involuntary groan to spring from my lips. The others in the room give me concered stares. "So, what's your name kid?" Asks the bird dude on my right. I thonk he is tryong to ease the tension in the room but the simple question sends my mind into overdrive. Suddenly the lights are too bright. The room too sterile and enclosed. The waves crashing into my skull like a sledgehammer. Even the jumpsuit I'm wearing suddenly feels constricting and overly itchy. I can't think I just can't. I feel like my mind is going a mile a minute and I don't know how to slow it down. I hear a voice, no voices, no wait just one voice telling me to breathe. Telling me to breathe? Why would I need help breathing? Nonetheless I follow the voice's instructions and things slowly begin to come back into focus. I feel like someone asked me a question, but what was it? Why can't I think? My name! That's what someone asked me! "Peter, my name's Peter." I manage to squeak out. "Wha...what are your names?" I really want to be able to stop calling them by names that are not thier real names so that I can address them properly. Hawkeye answers my question. "Well, my name is Clint. The shrink over theres name is Sam, but you can call him shrink if you want." "No, he cannot!" Interjects Sam. Clint just chuckles and continues. "The small/big guy over here who has the displeasure of living in the 10x10 next to me is Scott." Oh, so he is the guy who was all tiny and then turned like super big at the airport. "And the one and only lovely lady in our group is Wanda. She is from Sokovia." Wanda nods in agreement with Clint's statement and in greeting. "So that's the whole gang. What do you think? Want to join?" He says with a sarcastic tone to his voice. "Sure I think that I would very much like to join." I reply with equal sarcasm.

 

The elevator doors open with a ding and out steps Thaddeus Ross. I can see the immense hate that the others have for him in their eyes and tense expressions 

 

He walks straight toward my cell and stops directly in front of it. " You aren't going to try anything now are you? I very much advise against it." When I don't respond he takes it for a yes and continues. "So, Peter, how are you liking your accomodations?" I still don't respond. He types an extremely long series of numbers into a keypad and the door to my cell swings open. He beckons me to come step towards him and out the door. I don't think that I can stand because I am too weak from blood loss and pain. Even if I could I am not sure that I would follow his instructions. Ross motions to his men and two of them come up to me and drag me out of my cell. "Why don't we go get you stitched up and have a little chat. Shall we?" Without waiting for a reply I am hauled into the elevator. My eyes flit from cellmate to cellmate. Each of them give me a worried stare. Then the elevator doors close and I am alone with Ross and his thugs.

 

The elevator arrives at the coorect floor and I am dragged out of the elevator down the hall and into a room with a bed with reinforced restraints on it. I am immediately taken to the bed and strapped down. I feel extremely vulnerable in this position and it is making me uncomfortable. The thugs leave the room and a lady who appears to be a nurse enters. She comes over to me and opens up her medical kit. She pulls up the bottom of my shirt up to my chest and pulls out a small knife. "This is going to hurt." She warns me. I nod. Giving her the signal to begin. Suddenly the excruciating pain in my stomach intensifies ten fold. I let out a half muffled scream of anguish. The nurse winces slightly in sympathy for me as she yanks the bullet from my body. She pulls out a needle and thread and begins to stitch up the bullet hole. After it is stitched up she rubs a salve over it which stings momentarily but then numbs the area providing much needed relief. She closes her kit and leaves the room giving me a sympathetic smile. Just after the door closes Ross speaks up. "Let's have a little chat shall we?" With an evil smile on his face.


	8. All That I Ever Wanted to do was Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out why he has been taken and sees a much darker side of Thaddeus Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I loved writing it. Anyway onto the story! :)

(Still Peter's POV)

 

"Okay" I say timidly. The man scares me with the pure hatred and lethalness in the tone of his voice, but what scares me the most is the ruthless look in his eye that makws me believe that he will do anything to get what he wants. And what he wants right now is me. Or rather something I possess because he already has me. Locked up in this hell hole. 

 

"I am sure that you have several questions, but before you ask them let me see if what I was planning on saying answers them. Is that alright with you?" But the tone of Ross's voice tells me that it is not so much a question but a statement. I nod in assent. Giving into the inevitable. 

 

"You, Peter, have been arrested for not signing the Sokovia Accords and still continuing to operate as a vigilante. You may be a minor, but the Accords give no clauses for underaged super humans. Therefore you have been and will be treated like an adult. You have been sentenced to life in prison here at the Raft. You will have no contact with anyone outside this facility. Any questions?" I lay there in absolute shock. My mind trying to process the new and completely overwhelming information that it has received. I... I.. definitely have questions. Hundreds of them buzzing around inside my head, but one stands out more prominently than the others. My mouth struggles to form words and I am finally able to get them out. "Is there any way that I can get out of here? Ever?!" I am breathing rapidly the sign of an oncoming panic attack. But I know that if I don't calm down I won't be able to process or even hear Ross's response to my question. With that in my mind I am able to slow my breathing enough to collect my thoughts and focus my attention on Ross. "Well that depends on three things. One is that you must sign the Accords and not break them." It would be hard, but not as hard as wasting away in here for the rest of my life. " Number two, I need you to answer me one simple question. Number three depends on the one and only Tony Stark, and he should almost have it accomplished by now." His statement gives me hope, but I am worried as to what his one question will be. " What's the question?" He smiles and it makes me feel extremely uneasy. "How did you get your powers, Peter? We have taken blood samples. We can tell that it comes from something radioactive, but we can't pinpoint what." A dozen thoughts immediately race through my mind. At first I feel relieved, but then I remember what happened with SHIELD. I think that they want to create even more super soldiers like Captain America and me. In order to recreate what happened to me he has to know where my powers came from. I will never answer his question.

 

I don't realize that I have been silent for several minutes until Ross speaks up. "Well, where did you get them?" His tone scares me, but I don't waver in my stance. I look him square in the eye and tell him exactly how I feel. "I will never give you that information. I may only be fifteen, but I am not stupid!" "I was afraid you would say that." I am terrified because of what I have done, but I will never tell him. He walks slowly and calculatingly over to me. He studies me with a menacinv gaze and oulls a knife out of his pocket. He pulls my shirt up to my chest and cuts the stitches holding the wound closed. By this time the numbing salve has worn off so I can feel everything. "Are you sure that you don't want to change your mind?" "Positive" He then pulls back his knife and plunges it into the wound. Searing pain races through my body and I am not quite able to muffle my scream. The thugs walk in and walk over to me undoing my restraints and hauling me to my feet. 

 

As I am being dragged from the room I hear Ross say, "I'll give you some time to think it over and visit you again in the morning." I am taken back to my cell and roughly shoved in. The door closes and locks and I am left terrified and in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want your input! I cannot decide if I want to have Peter have been abused in the past or not. So please give me your opinion! And soon because if I go farther that this chapter and don't decide then I absolutely cannot put it in. If you vote not, then I will probably write another fic after this one is finished with past child abuse. Thoughts?


	9. Old Haunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thinks about his options and relives some painful things from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse it is! I hope that you like it. Well I mean that sounds kind of wrong, but you know what I meant. On to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I lay there on the floor in pain bleeding profusely for I don't know how long. I drift in and out of consciousness. There are voices, but they are fuzzy and distant.

 

The voices slowly come into focus. The fuzzy noise takes form into voices saying real words. " Why did they arrest him? He's just a kid." " I think he's awake." Says a female voice. It sounds soothing. I like it. " Peter? Peter? Are you back with us?" It's the females voice again. What was her name? I try to respond to her question, but all that comes out is a groan. I try to move from my uncomfortable position on the floor which makes me gasp in pain as my vision goes blurry on the edges. " Hey.. hey.. take it easy there. If you move too much it will make it bleed more." By this time it has slowed to a small trickle of blood running down my already blood soaked shirt. Despite the others protests I push myself into a seatsed position. 

 

Hot white pain floods my vision and suddenly I am no longer in my cell. I am in my old room sprawled on the carpet with the flare of whote in my vision. But instead of it being from pushing myself into a seated position, it's from being backslapped on my already too bruised face by my father. I am back to being eight and scared of my own father. "How many times do I have to tell you! You don't leave the milk out on the counter! You put it back in the fridge where it is supposed to be, you stupid worthless piece of junk!" Another hit, this one a kick to my stomach. Pain races through me. "I... I'm sorry, Dad, it... it was an accident. I won't do it again I.. I promise." My voice is trembling. What I said seems to have no affect on him. If anything he looks much angriee than before. I want to call for my mom, but I know that it will only result in her getting beaten too. So I can't do that. He advances further towards me. I can't move. I am frozen in fear. He grabs my baseball bat from the corner of my room and holds it menacingly. " You're right, son, you will never leave the milk out again. Not after the beating I'm gonna give ya." He raises his arms and swings them back down. The baseball bat making contact with my stomach causing me to scream in agony.

 

I am back in my cell again sweating and breathing rapidly. The others are giving me concerned stares. Sam is the first to break the silence. " Do you want to talk about it?" My breathing is beginning to slow, but I am still worked up. "N..nn..nooo not really." I manage to squeak out. He nods, but I can tell that he will broach the subject again later.

 

Clint is the next to speak. " So, why are you here kid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any pointers please voice them. :)


	10. This is so Overwhelming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find out why Peter is in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Audsome6082 for reminding me about Peter's parents. I had meant to put this at the beginning of the last chapter but forgot so here it is. In this particular fic, I am taking the liberty of changing Peter's past a bit. In my story, Peter's parents didn't die until he was eleven at which time he went to live with his aunt. And also his parents were not Shield agents as they were in the comic books. Also they died in a car crash not a plane crash in this fic. So anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I tell them about why I was arrested and what I have to do to get out and how I will never do it. Their expressions grow more and more grim as I continue.

 

"You're a brave kid." Says Scott. They all seem to have a sort of respect for my refusal to give in. 

 

My panic attack several minutes ago, unfortunately reopended my stab wound making it gush even more blood. I was able to staunch the blood flow with the thin blanket from off of my cot. I feel lightheaded from blood loss causing me to close my eyes periodically to try to clear my vision which keeps on blacking out for a few seconds at a time every few minutes. I'm trying not to move too much because every time I do my blood oozes out a little faster making my head spin.

 

I don't know how long I've been here since there is no clock and no windows, but the enclosed space is already starting to make me feel trapped and it's driving me crazy. I can't even imagine how I'll feel once I've been here as long as the others have. How can they stand it!? 

 

"So kid what exactly are your powers?" I wasn't paying attention so I'm not exactly sure who said it , but I think that it was Clint. " Well, I can climb walls, I have super strength, speed healing but it doesn't seem to be working at the moment, I have this like sixth sense that warns me if something bad is about to happen" Their eyes go wide. " And I'm also like super agile oh and my senses are enhanced." They seem surprised at the long list.

 

Wanda is about to say something but before she can the elevator doors open and out comes Ross with his two thugs, who look just as friendly as ever.

 

"Have you thoght things over and come to the right decision, Peter?" He infuriates and terrifies me all at the same time. "Go to hell Ross!" "I am sorry to hear that. I think that you will regret that decision." He sighs feigning exhaustion " But I think that with time you will come to the correct decision." 

 

At some signal that I don't see, the thugs walk into my cell and I am be hauled to my feet and dragged away once again. I wonder if I will come back?


	11. He's a Tough Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The imprisoned members of team Cap talk about their new cellmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. I hope that it's just my opinion, but I think that the last chapter was horrible. Sorry guys! I just wanted to get something out. I hope that this one is better. Anywho, on to the story! :)

(Clint's POV)

 

I watch mortified as Peter is once again dragged away by Ross and Thing 1 and Thing 2, my nicknames for his two henchmen. I feel horrible for the kid. He doesn't deserve this. I can only imagine how I would feel if any of this crap happened to one of my kids. I wonder if he has any family. I hope that he does, because Stark sure isn't going to help him. I wonder if he even told him what he was fighting for when he recruited him to fight us at the airport. He didn't tell us that it was him, but I put two and two together and figured it out. I don't hold it against him. Especially since the system betrayed him just like it did the rest of us. Bunch of A-holes. We save the world and then get punished for doing it.

 

I can only imagine what Ross is doing to him right now. The kid has obviously had something traumatic happen to him in his past otherwise he wouldn't have had that total freak out earlier. Not that I blame him for it. This whole experience is overwhelming to me but to a kid with enhanced senses it must be, oh I can't even imagine and I don't want to imagine how overwhelming it would be.

 

"That can't be all of the story. I mean that's part of the reason he arrested him but I think that there is something more that he's not telling Peter." The shrink replies to my statement. "Yeah, he wants something that Peter can't give him, but I'm not sure how he is going to use him to get it. He's a tough kid. I don't think that he is ever going to tell Ross what he wants." "I think your right. It will be good for everyone but Peter. Ross is a man who will do anything to get what he wants. Peter's a tough kid, but I'm not sure how long he can take what Ross will put him through." I know how Ross operates because I once had to protect him for a week back when I worked for Shield. He is a ruthless and calculating man. I can't stand him. The shrink answers me once again. "Mentally or physically. I think he was abused before. If Ross tortures him, it may hurt him more mentally than it does physically."

 

That's when we all hear the screaming begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter than I had intended. I'm going to try to get up another chapter tonight but if that doesn't happen then I will definitely post another one tomorrow. If you have any pointers, suggestions, criticisms, or ideas for how Peter should get tortured please comment! :)


	12. Thaddeus Ross is a Psychopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets tortured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it's technically still tommorow. Really late but tommorow. Please comment! It makes me write faster and tells me what I am doing wrong. So anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I am dragged out of the elevator after a short ride. We can't have gone down more than one or two floors. The thugs haul me into a medium sized completely metal room. I feel like I am in a tin can. It only adds to my uneasiness and feeling of dread. No good things happen in a room like this. The only furnishings are a chair and table both also. Guess what! metal. As we approach the chair I notice that it has reinforced restraints on it's arm rests and legs. 

 

I am roughly shoved into a seated positition in the chair. They grab my arms and wrestle them into the restraints and continue to do the same with my legs. I could easily stop them but don't because they would just use more force and that would be worse for me.

 

Ross walks into the room. The thugs close the door and station themselves on both sides of it. Ross, who I juat now noticed is carrying a brief case walks over to the table and sets it down. He pushes in a button on its side and it pops open. I can't see what's inside but it can't be anything good. I wish it was food. I am really hungry. Because of my enhanced metabolism I have to eat more than a regular person so the meals that they have been giving me are leaving me needing more. I would give almost anything for some New York style pizza. 

 

But of course he doesn't pull out pizza. He pulls out a pair of pliers. I am so scared, but I will never tell him what he wants. I just hope that my resolve lasts longer than his torture. He walks toward me menacingly opening and closing the pliers. 

 

"Now Peter, we can skip all of this messy business if you just tell me how you got your powers. We can deduce that it was more than likely from a spider, but there are hundreds of types of spiders and too many variables to experiment effectively without your help. Now, which way will it be, Peter, the easy way or the hard way?" He stares at me menacingly and he says the last part. I swallow down my fear before answering him knowing what I am about to do. " Go to hell, Ross!" He smiles cruelly and walks the rest of the way over to me. He is now standing directly in front of me. He reaches forward and focres my mouth open. The next thing I know is pain. A pulling, ripping, burning pain rafiatinv from the back of my mouth. I taste the metallic tang of blood. With one final yank and one final surge of pain, he is standing there with my bloody molar in his pliers. My head is dizzy with pain. I can't focus. 

 

"Have you changed your mind, now that you've had a taste of what will happen if you won't cooperate?" I don't respond. Then he is back in my mouth pulling out yet another molar. I try to block out the pain the same way I used to as a child. I try to think of Ned and all the good times we've had together, but the only image that will come to mind is a picture of my father. What a comfort that is! 

 

Ross continues for hours. At first I try not to scream but after a while I just can't stop myself anymore. By the end of it all my left arm, all the fingers on my right hand and several ribs are broken. I have lost three molars and have several bloody slashes on my chest from where he carved out my skin with a knife and I have been beaten to a pulp. I finally am able to slip into sweet unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Three's a Crowd but Two is Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is put back in with the others, but Ross isn't done with him just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say so. On to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

The first thing I register is pain. Searing, burning pain everywhere. I let out a groan. I slowly open my eyes. I am greeted by the sight of Scott staring worriedly down at me. I jump in surprise. My body screams in protest of the sudden action. I let out a muffled scream. 

 

The next thing I know I am being carried. Scott lays me gently down on a cot, trying not to jostle my injuries. It still hurts but not nearly as much as it would have if I had tried to do it myself. 

 

I try to sit up, I feel too vulnerable in this position, but Scott pushes me back down. "Hey hey hey, let's not go to quickly. Now, how many fingers am I holding up?" I feel so stupid telling him how many fingers he is holding up, but when I look at his fingers they are swimming and blurry. "Three? No, four. Four, it's definitely four. He sighs sadly. "I was holding up two fingers. I think that you have a concussion." Everything is spinning and blurry. I'm finding it hard to focus through the pain. "It wouldn't surprise me." I manage to grunt out.

 

Scott pulls out a first aid kit. 'Wait, why am I in this cell with Scott instead of being in my cell.' I didn't realize that I said it out loud until Scott responds. "I don't know. The guards just threw you and that first aid kit in here and told me to patch you up." I nod. It sends the room going topsy turvy and a shooting pain through the back of my skull. I groan. Everything hurts so much.

 

"Here why don't you drink this bottle of water that came in the first aid kit while I clean up some of your wounds." I learned my lesson last time with nodding. So I go for a verbal response. My voice is hoarse and scratchy from all of the screaming when I say, "okay" He responds by handing me the water bottle. The cap kindly already unscrewed. I drink it greedily. It's been about a day and a half since I last had water, so I am parched. 

 

I lay there. Occasionally wincing as he applies antiseptic and bandages. The worst part is when he tries to reset my bones but then gives up because there are too many tiny bones in my hand to be reset properly without a cast and he can't really do anything about my ribs.He gives me a sympathetic smile, trying to cheer me up. 

 

Then suddenly my father appears behind him. I jump immediately. My body screams in protest, but I ignore it in my attempt to escape him. I fall off the cot and push myself against the wall, bracing myself for the blow that is surely to come. But instead of striking me he strikes a new figure that wasn't there before but now is. I realize that it is my mom. I try to move to take her place, but I am frozen in place, no longer capable of movement. I sit there and watch my mother beaten relentlessly. I cry and scream. Just trying to make it stop, but it doesn't it just goes on and on. Somehow I know that she is being beaten to protect me and that is so much worse. I want it all to stop. "Just STOP!" I scream. He delivers another blow and then another , and suddenly I am not watching my mother beaten anymore. I am sitting on a street watching my uncle slowly bleed to death. I try to move closer to him, try to make a move to stop the bleeding, but I can't. I sit there watching him bleed out on the cold hard cement and there is nothing I can do to help him. "I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. I am so, so sorry!" With his dying breath he answers me, "You could have stopped this. You.. you could have been better. You are just what your father...used to call you. You are nothing more than a worthless piece of junk who can't even protect his own family." And then he is gone. I scream and cry and kick in protest. My body is screaming at me to stop. 

 

Suddenly, just as suddenly as they came they're gone, all of my family is gone. Leaving me, a worthless piece of junk, crying and screaming on the floor of a cold hard cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I just realized that I need to add emotional torture to the tags. Oops! Well it's in there now. Please leave a comment! They mean a lot to me! :)


	14. Telling Tales, Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reveals a small part of his past but not all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you soo much for all of the positive comments on the last chapter!!!! I am trying to finish this by the tume that Infinity Wars comes out because if anyone dies I will feel wierd using them as a character. Specifically Cap or Stark. The others I feel like I can edit out. Well except for Peter of course, but he can't die because he has another movie scheduled. I really just don't want anyone to die except for Thanos and his goons I could care less about them. I really don't want Cap to die but I am afraid that he will. :( Anywho on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

It takes me a long time to calm down. Scott tries to help me, but every time he touches me, I flinch out of reflex. So he just tells me to breath and that everything is okay and that I'm not where I was anymore, that I am back in the Raft. Which really isn't that comforting. In my frantic state I managed to reopen the cuts on my chest. Now, blood is soaking the sterile, white bandages over my cuts. Scott cautiously approaches me with a roll of white gauze one hand and bandages in the other. I allow him to change the bandages on my chest.

 

While Scott is treating my wounds again, I, for the first time since I have returned to the cell, look around at the other cells. They are all looking at me with concerned looks on their faces. Sam is the first to get up enough courage to speak. 

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" I think about his offer. On one hand it might make me feel less scared to share it with somebody, but on the other I don't want them to look at me like I am a kicked puppy. After a lot of thought, I nod. 

 

Observing that I don't want to talk first he initiates the conversation. "So, was it your dad in the flashback?" "Y..ye...yeah, i..it...it was." "Was he always abusive?" "Yeah, si...since I was three." Scott and Wanda watch me with sad interest, while Sam and Clint hide their emotions better, but I can tell that they are angry with my father because since I mentioned how old I was when he started beating me they have been clenching their fists in anger. "B...but in my flashback he...he wasn't beating me he was beating my mom." This statement makes everyone look really pissed off. "That was the last time I ever saw them. After that I was taken into child protective services and placed with my Aunt May." It's not the whole truth but it's as much as I am willing to share right now. I think that Sam and Clint sense that I lied some about the last part. But they are kind enough not to push me any more out of my comfort zone.

 

The elevator doors open and out steps Thaddeus Ross. "Have you changed your mind yet, Peter?" The sound of his voice makes my skin crawl. I meet his question with silence and a cold hard stare. "I guess not. Well I hope that you enjoyed my little trick with the water. Let's talk." And with that I am once again being pulled from the cell by his thugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone figure out what he did with the water? If you did please tell me!


	15. Live Streaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross tortures Peter and makes the others watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters back to back! Woohoo! I'm on a roll tonight. I know that it is shorter than usual, but it is still a chapter. I think that I was just really excited about writing this chapter. Also, if you didn't figure it out, the water was drugged with hallucinagins. I think that thatvis how you spell it, but if I'm wrong then I hope that you will forgive me. Anywho on to the story!

(Clint's POV)

 

I watch as Peter is dragged out of the room by Thing one and Thing two. I feel sorry for the kid. He goes through all of that crap, gets super powers, decides to give back to the city that's never given him anything, and then gets sent here for his effort. Kid's had a hard life, yet he still seems somewhat optimistic. I wish that I could be like that, but I am afraid that Ross will crush whatever small amount of hope and optimism that he has left. He reminds me of my own kids. I miss them and my wife. I'd give almost anything to see them again.

 

It isn't until he speaks that I remember that Ross is still in the room. "I have prepared some entertainment for you this morning." Oh so it's morning. That's nice to know. Wait, what does he mean 'entertainment'? When a screen lowers from the ceiling it hits me. He intends to make us watch Peter getting tortured. Just the thought of it makes me sick. "I do hope you enjoy it. It's live. That always makes it more fun." The others look like they are about to be sick as well. Ross walks back into the elevator and its doors close with a ding.

 

The screen comes to life. Peter is strung up by his wrists in the middle of the room without his shirt on. I shudder at the thought of what is about to happen. Thing one comes into the picture with a whip in his hand, and as the first lash falls I look away, grimacing. It ia going to be a long day for us and Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it! Please leave a comment!


	16. There is Only One Thing Worse than Pain, Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets tortured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of having longer chapters, this chapter will have multiple POVs, but they will be clearly marked so that it's not confusing. Anywho on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

The whip stings on my back. Each lash sending pain tearing through my back. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I let out another grunt as the whip hits my back again. My vision is swimming from pain and blood loss. Hanging in this uncomfortable position is making my broken bones hurt like hell. 

 

"Where did you get your powers, Peter?!" Ross says for the umpteenth time. His voice is really annoying. I don't grant him a response all that I do is grunt as the whip once again hits my already shredded and raw back. With one last grunt, I am finally able to slip into unconsciousness.

 

...........................................................................................

 

(Sam's POV)

 

He whips him for what feels like hours but is probably no longer than thirty minutes. Even after Peter is unconsciousness he still continues to strike him with the whip. Finally he stops leaving Peter just dangling there pitifully. Then the screen rolls up. I wonder how much longer the kid can take it? He's a tough kid, but everyone, even the strongest of men with the strongest of wills, breaks at some point. 

 

He doesn't return to us unti about thirty minutes later. Someone has hastily shoved his shirt back on him and reopened his the wounds on his back and the cuts on his chest in the process. I can tell because there is blood soaking through his shirt. The guards drag him back to his own cell instead of Scott's leaving him to tend to his own wounds with nothing but a water bottle which is more than likely drugged to try to treat his wounds with. 

 

As soon as the guards release him, he crumples to the floor. Unfortunately he is starting to wake up. I wish that he would stay unconscious.

 

Several days later, Peter is lying there in his cell too weak to do anything. They haven't fed him anything since he came here and with his increased metabolism he is starving to death. The only water that they have given him is drugged and sends him into flashbacks that even from the outside seem like they would be terrifying. His screams will probably haunt my sleep for a long time. But that isn't even the worst part. The worst part is that although they won't feed him, they are feeding us more than normal so that he is forced to watch us eat when he can't. He has also developed a fever that is currently sending chills through his body. I think that he got it from the whipping he received and that afterwards his wounds became infected. Poor kid. I want to help him, but I can't because of these stupid bars and this stupid cell and that bastard Ross.

 

Just as I am losing all hope, the elevator doors burst open, and what I see puts a smile on my face.


	17. I Wish That it Had Been Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter and you'll find out what it's about. I'm not just gonna give away spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys and gals, there will be a rescue in this chapter. So don't lose hope! That's all that I will say. Anywho on to the story! (Insert evil laugh)

(Tony's POV, one week earlier just after Peter's arrest)

 

I take the burner phone that Rogers gave me out of my safe in the wall. My hands shake as I flip it open and call the only preprogrammed number on the phone. I really hope that he meant what he said in his letter about helping me if I needed him to. Yeah, of course he did. He's Captain America, he can't lie. Can he? 

 

I swallow the lump in my throat as the phone continues to ring. Steve finally picks up on the seventh ring. " Hello, Tony. What do you need?" I was expecting him to sound mad or resentful, but he doesn't he just sounds completely sincere. His voice shakes me a little bit, but I am able to regain my composure when I think of Peter wasting away in a place like the Raft. "It's Spiderman." "Who's that?" "Do you remember the guy that I brought in for the fight at the airport?" "Uh-huh, and this man is Spiderman?" "Well, he's not exactly a man yet." "Stark, do you mean to tell me that you brought a kid into battle?!" He sounds really angry with me but like he will sympathize with the kid. I sigh. "Yes, yes I did." He sighs in frustration and anger. "Of course you did. I can't believe that you let me throw a giant crate on top of a kid!" He breathes and regains his compsure, now sounding only slightly angry but more concerned. "What happened to him?" "He got arrested for not signing the Accords just like the rest of your team." Before he can say anything I continue. I'm afraid that if I don't get it all out at once then I won't be able to say it. "I was hoping that you had been making plans to break out the rest of your team and that you could break him out as well." If he doesn't say yes I don't know what I will do. "Of course I will, but I'm going to need your help." "Absolutely. Anything!"

 

............................................................................................

(Sam's POV, present day)

 

I wake up with a start. Suddenly instead of seeing Steve in the doorway with all of his glory, I see instead the one face in the world that makes me want to throw up on sight, Thaddeus Ross. It appears that he is here to collect Peter again. I don't know how much more he can take with his infection and all. I hate to say it, but at this point the most merciful thing might be for Peter to die. Unfortunately I don't think that Ross will allow that to happen. 

 

He drags Peter off once again, and as he does I pray that he will just let Peter die.

............................................................................................

(Peter's POV)

 

I'm so cold. I just can't seem to warm up. And I'm so hungry. I know that it sounds childish, but I just want to go home! My back hurts like hell, and my broken bones and the cuts on my chest sting like, well Aunt May wouldn't want me to use that word so I'll just say hell again. 

 

As the guards drag me they are jostling my injuries which makes me cry out. Right now the only thing I care about is making sure that I die before I tell Ross how I got my powers ; I am never getting out of here so at this point nothing else matters.

 

I am being strapped down to a table this time. At least it's better than that hook. Ross walks into the room with a bucket of water and a towel. Instantly I am filled with dread. Never tell, never tell, never tell. 

 

"Where did you get your powers, Peter?" I don't answer. He walks over to me and drapes the cloth over my face. "Last chance, Peter, where did you get your powers?" I greet him with silence, and managebto take one last breath before water is being poured onto the towel over my face. I try to hold my breath and not breath, but eventually I can't. My body's reflexes take over and I inhale water. I can't breathe! I try to draw in a breath but all that I get is water. My body tries to cough the water back up but it doesn't have enough air to cough. I can't breathe. I can't. I can't. I... 

 

Just before I go unconscious the cloth is removed from my face. I start coughing trying to get the water out of my chest so that I can breathe. I am finally able to draw in a breath but immediately I start hacking up another lung. 

 

"Have you changed your mind yet, Peter?" "Go to hell!" I say with as much hatred as my weak body can muster. Then the cloth is placed back over my face, and I can't breathe again. This is going to be a long day.

............................................................................................

(Steve's POV)

 

I think that we are finally ready. We are currently in the air on a helicopter headed for the Raft. With Tony's help we were able to get the layout of the Raft so that we could plan a strategy for my team and Peter's liberation. 

 

"Alright team let's go over the plan one more time." Bucky and Natasha walk over. I know that I am being overkill because it's just a simple extraction but I feel like we all need to have it down perfectly so that nothing goes wrong.

 

"So once we get in the control room we knock out the guards and open the elvator. Me and Bucky go down to level 28 where they are at and release them with the security codes that Stark gave us. While we are doing that, Nat you go down to level 12 and retrieve their gear. Then we all meet back up on the surface and get into the helicopter and leave for Wakanda. And remember, this is a no-kill mission. Got it?" They both nod and grab their guns because we are about to land. I stamd so that I am ready to jump off the helicopter as soon as we land.

 

We land and Bucky, Nat, and I jump off. We reach the control room and knock out the guards. We run into the elevator and Nat gets off at her floor as we continue to go down to the cells. So far everything is going according to plan. Let's just hope that it stays that way. We arrive at the correct floor and get off. I immediately notice that Peter isn't here. I don't know where he is but he isn't here. Hopefully one of the others knows.

 

My capturec teammates have all risen to their heet now. They all have smiles on their faces but I can tell that they know where Peter is and they're not happy about it. 

 

"Sam, where's Peter?" "Ross has him. He's not in good shape." "Do you know where he's at?" "Not exactly, but guessing I'd say he's probably thre or so floors up or down. "Let's try down first." While I've been talking to Sam Bucky has been releasing the others and now they are all free.

 

We all crowd into the elevator and go three floors down. I know immediately that we are in the right floor because there are sounds coming from the first room on the right. I break down the door and what I see makes my blood boil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psych! But as promised the rescue is happening! This chapter took me literally three hours to write so please leave a comment! :)


	18. Let's Get the Hell Out of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue from several perspectives and flashback of Tony telling May what happened to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, this chapter is going to contain the same scene from two different perspectives. Just thought that I would tell you so that you don't get confused like I would. So, anywho on to the story!

(Steve's POV)

 

My fists clwnch in anger at what I see before me. In the room is a kid no older than 16, who is probably Peter, is hanging from the ceiling by his hands from a hookbon the end of a chain. His feet can't touch yhe floor which I can tell is causing him extreme pain. Ross is holding a knife to his throat so closely that there is a small line of blood running down Peter's neck. 

 

"If you come any closer the boy dies." Says Ross menacingly. I knew that he was ruthless, but I didn't think that he would go this far. Two guards armed to the teeth step out of the shadows and point their weapons at us. I don't move. I am trying to figure out how best to take down Ross and his men without getting Peter hurt any further when Peter suddenly jerks his leg back and kicks Ross. As Ross stumbles and tries to get back on his feet his knife, previously at Peter's throat, travels down and to the side as Ross loses his battle and falls. In his attempt to grab onto something, he stabs Peter in the shoulder. 

 

Peter screams in pain ; his teeth gritted in pain. He's a tough kid. 

 

We spring into action without a second's delay. The henchmen are immediately disarmed by Wanda as a red mist appears around their weapons and their guns are thrown against the back of the room. 

 

Bucky and Clint pin them down easily and knock them out. Ross is lying in the corner groaning in pain from the super powered kick. Even weakened the kid is still really strong. 

 

Sam and I walk up to Peter and gently unhook him. He groans as we lift him off, but as soon as we lower him to the ground enough that he can put some of his weight on his shaky legs he sighs in relief. I hunt for a uninjured place on his body so that I can gently lay him on the floor, butI can't seem to find one. When I see his back my blood runs cold. It's torn and raw and oozing pus. He feels extremely hot. I think that he has a fever caused by the infection on his back. I finally just choose the least bruised spot on him and lower him the ground. 

 

I don't think. I just do. I grab one of the henchmen's guns, point it at Ross's head, and fire. His body jolts then slackens and I know that he is dead. I'm glad to be rid of him and go back over to Peter. He is still in shock from being stabbed and It's a wonder that he's not already dead from all of the wounds he has received. Let's just hope that he lasts long enough to make it to Wakanda.

............................................................................................

(Peter's POV)

 

I am hanging from the hook again everything hurts and I am still trying to breathe properly. After several more rounds of water boarding, Ross got an alert on his phone and transferred me to this damn hook. He hits me a few times with a baseball bat just for the fun of it and then starts holding a knife to my throat cutting it a little bit. My sensitive ears pick up the aounds of multiple people coming out of the elevator and down the hall. I think that they are here to rescue me. I let out a noise to try and alert them as to where I am, but Ross immediately presses the knife further in, successfully silencing me. 

 

My sound must have worked to some extent becauae the door burst open and in steps my former cellmates, Captain America, awesome, and the Winter Soldier. Oh thank God, I'm being rescued, but the feeling if cool metal at my throat reminds me that it's not over yet. "Don't take another step." Ross says sharply in my ear.

 

I act without thinking, I kick my leg back as hard as I can which makes everything hurt. I suddenly feel a sharp stabbing pain in my right shoulder. I scream in pain. I'm hyperventilating. I think that my body might be finally giving out on me.

 

I groan as Cap and Sam lift me off of the hook, but then sigh in relief as some of the weight is removed from my arms and put on my legs that feel like jello. Cap, as gently as possible lays me on the ground. I can't feel my arms. Cap disappears from my line of sight, and I hear a shot ring out. 

............................................................................................

(Tony's POV, one week earlier)

 

I didn't want to tell May what happened until I could also tell her that there was a rescue plan in the works. Now that there is one, I have to tell her. "We're here, boss." Happy gravely informs me. "Make sure that you have the medical staff on standby in case this goes bad." "Got it, boss" Sadly, I'm only half joking.

 

I go up to the seventh floor and knock on the apartment door. May answers and she immediately senses that something is wrong. "What's wrong with Peter, Tony?" He was arrested for not signing the Sokovia Accords. She looks bewildered for a second then she understands what I said. The next thing that I feel is a sharp pain across my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	19. Hell Hath No Fury Like That of an Angry Aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony faces Aunt May's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are you Audsome?! Thank you all for the wonderful comments! Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV, one week earlier)

 

I am still reeling from her sharp slap to the face when she begins yelling. Dang! She can hit hard! "This is all your fault, Stark! I can't believe you would let this happen to him! This would have never happened had you not given him that damn suit and pulled him into all of your personal battles!" She is hyperventilating. She seems to calm down still a little hysterical but calmer. I can't blame her. I feel the same way. "I can't lose my baby, Tony." 

 

She starts sobbing not small quiet ones but lous heaving ones. Tears stream down her face. I feel a little awkward. I've never felt comfortable around crying women, but I try to console her by grabbing her hands when I say,"I'm going to get him out. No, we're going to get him out. Can I come in?" 

 

She seems to just now realize that we are still standing here in her doorway. She motions for me to come in tears still trickling fown her face. She grabs a kleenex and blows her nose loudly, as she goes over to her couch and motions for me to sit down next to her. I walk over and sit sown where she indicated. 

 

Her voice is shaky but insistent as she speaks. "What are you going to do to get him out of wherever he is being held?" She looks at me expectantly and I take a deep breathe as I go into explaining our plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was not where I wanted to end it but I had to because of time constraints. I'll be putting up two chapters later today.


	20. To Wakanda and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finishes talking to May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this is semi-good! Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV, one week earlier)

 

After I've finally finished filling her in, I give her a chance to ask questions. "So Captain America, the Winter Soldier, and Black Widow are going to break him out of a floating prison as soon as they can get the details worked out?" When I hear it said out loud it sounds kind of unbelievable, but I have to believe that it can happen because it is Peter's only hope. "Yeah, that's pretty much it and I'll provide them the helicopter to get there. It should happen in about a week." She nods in understanding. 

 

"Where will they go after they get him out?" "They will hide in Wakanda. T'challa agreed to allow them to stay there in sanctuary. He will protect them until we can clear Peter's and the others' names and change the Accords. I will make sure that you are the first to know when he gets safely out and to Wakanda." She nods with taers glistening in her eyes. I still feel like this is all my fault. 

 

We both stand up and she walks me out. "Thank you, Tony. I just can't lose him too." "I can't either and I will do everything in my power to make sure that he gets out of there safely." She nods and closes the door. I will do ANYTHING. And I walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just a short chappie, but I will have the next chapter up in a few minutes, hopefully. Fingers crossed. 


	21. Wakanda or Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets medical attention!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry guys! I was about to finish up the chapter last night and just about to post it when my parents told me that I needed to turn off my phone and go to bed because it was a school night, stupid school!, several threats later I had to turn off my phone and go to bed and when I went to finish it in the morning before I went to school. It had deleted my whole chapter! Anyway, I'm sorry for keeping you up too late Audsome. :( Anywho, the chapter I promised!

(Peter's POV, present day)

 

My whole body hurts! I can't focus through the pain and blood loss. I can't feel my arms! Captain America walks over to me and kneels down next to me. His expression instantly turns from angry and cold to worried and sympathetic. "Do you think that you can walk or should I carry you?" "I..I think that I can walk." I'm not sure that I can, but I don't want to be carried.

 

He counts to three and then pulls me to my feet. My body screams in protest and I let out a grunt as my vision whites out and slowly comes back to nor..no wait, why is the room tilted sideways? The room is spinning and I still can't focus. Cap puts my arm around his shoulders in an attempt to balance me. 

 

Scott, noticing that I am still unbalanced, comes over and puts my other arm around his shoulders. My arms still have no feeling, but the stab wound in my shoulder is throbbing from the sudden motions, but I am grateful for their not insisting on carrying me. My shoulder is still gushing blood and I feel lightheaded. We begin to walk out ; me leaning heavily on both of them, and them not complaining just slowing down to my pace. 

 

Halfway to the surface Natasha joins us and hands everyone but me and Scott their suits and or weapons. Natasha is keeping my and Scott's suits. The others immediately suit up in case we have to fight our way out. If this happens I won't be any help because everything hurts I still can't feel my arms and the world is spinning. Well that last one is probably a good thing, but I feel like everything is spinning and that is not good.

 

Surprisingly we don't meet any resistance. All of the guards are already knocked out. We make it to the helicopter with no complications. We fly for about thirty minutes, no one says anything but I can teel that they are all thinking about what happened to me because of the pained expressions on their faces, and then land in the middle of an abandoned field. I wonder where we are? And why we stopped? 

 

Natasha pulls out a tiny toy plane and a wierd silver disc with blue in the midddle. She sets down the plane in the middle of the field and throws the disc at it. Suddenly the small toy plane becomes a giant private jet. My eyes go wide. What the hell!! Scott, noticing my shocked expression, says, "That, I'm guessing is coutesy of Hank Pym." Steve nods and we all board, Scott and Steve still supporting me. My injuries still hurt like hell and my arms feel like pins and needles are poking and prodding them. I groan. 

 

Scott leaves my left side and Bucky takes his place. Steve and Bucky take me to the back of the plane and close a curtain so that we are sectioned off. They lay me down on the floor as gently as possible. Sam walks around the curtain with bandages and other medical supplies. 

 

"It's not much, but it should keep him alive and pain free until we get to Wakanda." Sam says. Steve and Bucky start rubbing my arms vigorously. "We're trying to get the blood flowing in your arms." Bucky tells me. "You aren't allergic to any medicines are you, Peter?" "No, but none of them work on me because of my advanced metabolism." "You just can't catch a break, can you kid?" Bucky says sadly. But the truth of the statement makes me chuckle. 

 

They patch me up as best as possible, give me some food, and tell me to try to sleep on the way there because they know that although I'm not in imminent danger of dying I am in a lot of pain and sleep is the only escape possible for me. They start to walk away and leave me alone so that I can sleep, but I stop them and ask them to stay with me. They agree to with sad looks on their faces. I start to fall asleep and my last thought is, this is the first time I've felt truly safe and loved since Ross took me. It's the same feeling I got when I went to live with Aunt May and I love it. I finally drift off to sleep hoping that when I wake up this won't have been just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry it isn't a dream. Please leave a comment!


	22. Thank You for Your Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to do a summary right now. Summaries are hard! And so are titles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so motivated by your comments that I am writing another chapter. Oh and I've started on a new fic called Who Would Have Guessed please read it! Maybe? (Staring at you with puppy dog eyes) Anywho, on to the story!

(Steve's POV) 

 

"Why was Ross torturing him, Sam?" Is the first question I ask when Peter finally falls asleep. "He wanted to know how he got his powers because he wanted to create more super soldiers." So that's why he was being tortured. 'Poor kid. He's tough though. Really tough.' I don't realize that I said the last part out loud until Sam responds to me. "Yeah, and he had a hard childhood too. His father was abusive. He told us some things but he didn't tell us everything." 

 

We ride for several more hours, in silence most of the time. Peter wakes up with a scream. PTSD. I've seen it in soldiers and had it before myself. It's not fun. After he looks around and sees that he's not wherever he thought he was he goes back into a fitful sleep.

 

Finally, we arrive in Wakanda and are greeted by T'challa. After informing him of Peter's state and his increased metabolism we hand him over to Wakanda's advanced doctors and medicines. He urges us to get rest while Peter is in surgery, but none of us leave the hospital waiting room. 

 

We wait for hours until finally one of Peter's doctors whose name is Johanna comes out and informs us that Peter is in recovery and should with a good deal of time be fine in the long run. Physically anyway. Thank God!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :)


	23. The Truth the Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins the long process of recovery and reveals the rest of his painful past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am sooo psyched for Infinity Wars. We are going to see it tomorrow! Yaaaayyyy!!!!! Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I wake up in a strange room. It's not the Raft, I can tell that much. Oh that's right! We were rescued. But where am I? Suddenly, I notice that nothing hurts for the first time in what feels like forever. I love it! Hey, I'm not even missing teeth anymore! Wow, this is great. The only way it would be better is of I could have my friends and family back. Well not all of my family, but Aunt May. 

 

I will probably never see them again. I will have to spend the rest of my life in hiding. I will never be able to build legos with Ned, never be able to be picked on by Michelle, and never feel another one of Aunt May's hugs. My eyes are tearing up. But on the bright side, this is a much better place to spend the rest of my life than the Raft was. 

 

I sit up on the table/bed and look around. Everythong is white or silver. Suddenly I'm back in a cell on the Raft feeling cold afraid and in pain. I am scared. I start hyperventilating. I can't breathe. There's a cloth over my face smothering me with water and I can't breathe! Someone touches me on the shoulder and just as suddenly as I was there I'm not. I'm back in... Wakanda! That's where I am! Steve looks at me with concern. He must have come in during my episode. "Are you okay, Peter?" I start to nod but then end up shaking my head instead. "No...no I don't think that I am. I keep on having flashbacks to the Raft and....and the day my parents died." He looks at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Peter. How did they die?" I feel like it's finally time to tell somebody I've kept it wrapped up inside me for too long. 

 

"My father was abusive. Especially so towards the end. To me and my mom. On that last day he beat her so bad that he needed to take her to the hospital. They got in the car and drove away. He got mad on the way there and he ran a red light. They were hit from the side. My dad died instantly, but my mom lived in agony for three hours before she finally died. I had decided to run away. I saw the wreck happen. I tried to get to her, but they wouldn't let me go to her. She was calling out fir me, but they would not let me go to her!" I am heaving because I am so upset. I feel a cool feeling go into my arm and everything goes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a prompt. I'll take prompts!


	24. Tony!!! (Sob!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and May show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, this was not what I was originally planning for this fic, but even if it wrecks the story line I'm adding in more Tony because one word Infinity Wars. I still can't stop crying. Somebody hand me a tissue?! If one of you sees it. Please feel free to share your grief with me. Because I need to share mine with somebody and my parents didn't even shed a single tear! I still can't stop crying even though I saw it over an hour ago. Anywho on to the story! (Hysterical sob) Ps. If there were any typos blame it on the constant stream of tears going down my face.

(Steve's POV)

 

Sam had told me that Peter had been abused as a child but I had no idea how bad it had been for him. How is he even still partially functioning? Peter is too worked up, so I slide my hand over to the device that controls his IV and program it to give him a enhanced sedative. His breathing slows down as the sedative takes effect. His head falls back onto his pillow and his body relaxes as everything fades away. Then his eyes slip closed and he seems to be at peace at least temporarily. 

 

I readjust his pillow for him and then leave the room so that I don't disturb his rest while I talk on the phone. I am not looking forward to telling Tony that Peter was tortured. With a small amount of dread I dial Tony's number. He picks up on the first ring. "Did you get him out okay?" "Yeah, we got him and the rest of my team out. And we're safe in Wakanda, but, Tony" I really don't want to say this to him. "But, what, Steve?" He sounds afraid. "He...Ross....he tortured him, Tony."

............................................................................................

(Tony's POV)

 

"He....he what?!" I feel like my heart has stopped in my chest. "He tortured him." There's a short pause and then he continues. "I'm so sorry, Tony." There is an awkward pause as I try to take in what he just said. I knew that Ross was awful, but I didn't think that he would go so far as to torture an innocent kid. And not just any kid! My Peter. My intern. My son. What I ask first shocks me a little bit. "Is the bastard dead?" If he isn't I'm going to kill him, slowly oh so agonizingly slowly. "Yes, when I saw Peter I just lost it and killed him." "Good. How is Peter?" "He's alive but currently sedated. Tony, I feel like I just have to ask. Did you ever know that Peter was abused when he was younger?" He says it with great concern in his voice. I feel like I have just been hit by a ton of bricks. Peter? Abused? I'm going to kill whoever did this to him. "Steve, I'm coming to Wakanda." And then I hang up the phone. 

 

"Happy, fire up the jet!" "You, got it, boss." And I head up to the main living space to fetch May because I know that she will want to come with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why him!!!!!!!! Sorry guys still upset about Infinity Wars. Bucky!!!!!!!!!!! Please leave a comment.
> 
> Sincerely,  
>  A very depressed Spidey and Bucky fan (sobs)


	25. He's so Pale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry for not posting this earlier! It's just that I've liked this one boy since I was three and I can't stop obsessing over whether or not he likes me back. Any ideas for how to tell? Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

We walk off the jet and are immediately greeted by T'challa and another woman along with several guards. I can't think about anything but Peter, but when he extends his hand to me I shake it. I am hoping that he'll just show me where Peter is, but instead he speaks. "I know that you must want to get to Peter, but I just wanted to say that when I proposed the Accords I never intended for a kid to get caught up in them and I had no idea that Ross would go so far. I'm truly sorry." I nod curtly, nothing but seeing Peter on my mind. Seeing my anxiousness T'challa continues. "Cressalla, please show Mr. Stark and.." "May Parker. I'm Peter's aunt." She says, her voice cracking at the end. "And Mrs. Parker to Peter's room. She nods and with a flourish of her hand says. "Follow me."

 

We follow her down several winding hallways and up several staircases. She leads us into a room and promptly leaves. My eyes land on Peter and what I see shocks me. He has several machines hooked up to him and bandages everywhere. He is so pale and too skinny. He looks like he hasn't slept in about a week. He probably hasn't. Right now he is asleep, probably due to a seditive. I walk over to him and sit down on the bed next to him. May takes up the same position on his other side. I run a hand through his soft, curly hair and his eyes flutter open, and he says one word that makes my heart melt. "Mr. Stark?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is si short I'll try to update tomorrow.


	26. I'm Never Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out about Peter's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I am sooooo sorry for not updating when I said that I would. Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

May and I sit there for hours just holding his hand and stroking his hair as he sleeps. I don't bwant to leave him but I have to ask Steve what he meant when he said that Peter had been abused as a child. I would just ask May, but I can't pull her away from Peter to talk. 

 

With a quick peck to his head, I leave Peter and May who has now fallen asleep next to her little boy. I walk down the winding hallways in search of Steve and coffee. I find them both in one place which appears to be a sort of private lounge. Steve looks up as I enter the room taking a sip of his coffe. "How is he doing?" he asks. Concern lacing his voice. "He's doing okay. Right now he's asleep with his aunt. I feel like this is all my fault, Steve. If I hadn't brought him to the airport he would have never made it onto Ross's radar. I knew that Ross was a sick bastard, but I didn't know that he would do this to a kid. He's just a kid!" I've become practically hysterical at this point, but I don't care Ross tortured my Peter.

 

It isn't until Steve hands me a cup of coffee that I remember why I came. I take a deep breathe and ask the one question that's been on my mind since Steve called me. "You said that he had been....abused?" My voice cracks at the end. I'm hoping that maybe I just misheard him and that his response will be. 'I never said anything of the sort.' but of course he doesn't. He sighs. "I don't know all of the details, but yes. From what Peter and Sam and the others have told me it seems that it was quite severe." My fists are clenching uncontrollably at the mere thought of someone touching my Peter.

 

He continues, grief evident all over his face and in his body posture. "According to the others, while he was in prison he talked some about it, but they learned the most from his panic attacks." He pauses for a second as if he doesn't even want to imagine it. I know that I don't. The thought of someone, anyone hurting him enough to make him have PTSD makes me want to hold on to Peter and never let go while simultaneously killing whoever hurt him. "From what they gathered he and his mom were beaten severely quite often. When I was with him he had another panic attack. He was so worked up that I had to sedate him. He was saying things about his dad beating his mom. There was a car crash. He had decided to run away and saw the car crash with his parents. His dad died instantly, but his mom held on for a while and he tried to get to her, but for some reason he couldn't. She died later that day on the way to the hospital. The last part I got after Sam did some research into it." He seems upset, but not nearly as upset as I am. He didn't deserve that quick of a death. He should have suffered just like he made Peter suffer. 

 

I stand there in complete horror for a few more minutes. Steve looks angry and sad and like a man who has aeen too much. I set down my now cold cup of coffee on the table and turn to go back to Peter. 

 

I half run back to Peter. It's almost as if I can't be sure that he is safe unless I see him and hold him. He's still lying there on his bed with a now awake May holding his hand as he sleeps. 

 

I suggest that she take a second for herself and get some coffee and without too much of a fight and rhe promise that I will stay with him she agrees and leaves to freshen up. 

 

I sit on the bed next to Peter and just hold him. Several minutes later he wakes up when I reposition myself. "Please don't go Mr. Stark" He sounds so weak and fragile. So without a second thought I sit back sown next to him and take his hand. "I'm not going anywhere." And I never will I think to myself. He smiles and drifts back off to sleep. 

 

He may heve been alone in the past when he had to go through all of his pain, but this time he will not be alone. It may take a while, but he will be okay eventually, and I will be there for him and help him the whole way. We all will.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for joining me as I wrote my first fic. I'm kind of sad now that it's finished, but I hope that you all enjoyed it and that you will join me as I write even more fics. Anywho, until next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome.


End file.
